


Something Missing

by 221blackandwhitestripes



Series: Gotham Season 5 Fics [2]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, Dancing, Drabble, Episode: s05e01 Year Zero, For a Friend, I promise, M/M, Minor Spoilers, Oswald still loves Ed, Season/Series 05, Short One Shot, Some Fluff, accidental angst, no major spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 04:51:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221blackandwhitestripes/pseuds/221blackandwhitestripes
Summary: “Well…” Ed tilted his head from side to side, a mischievous smile flickering at the corner of his mouth like an old flame. “How do you know it works? You’ve only walked around a bit. You need to test it out properly.”“Oh?” Oswald raised his eyebrows, smiling freely. He prowled towards him, watching as Ed’s eyes widened excitedly. “And how would you suggest I do that?”





	Something Missing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merryandrew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merryandrew/gifts).



> Written for the lovely @[merryandrewsworld](https://merryandrewsworld.tumblr.com/), my lovely friend who loved this scene and wanted a dash of Nygmobblepot. And I love her, so I wrote it. I hope you like it!

Oswald keeps a cool eye on his man’s hands as they secured the strap on his leg brace around his thigh. The man stepped back respectfully, head slightly lowered. Oswald smiled, walking away, testing his weight on his leg confidently. Yes, a clear improvement.

“It feels good,” he announced to the room, smirking down at it as he felt his leg hold under the weight. It did seem rather dull, however. “It’s missing something, though.”

Oswald leant down, running his finger along the plain leather strap, contemplating. Oh, yes. “Put a knife on it!” He decided, smiling to himself as he watched his man exit. He laughed, walking over the polished floors again, tasted freedom on his tongue even as an incessant needle pricked his brain.

Something was still missing.

“It looks good,” a voice piped up from the couch, and Oswald spun in place, pleased he could do that without the common twinge of pain.

“You think?” Oswald asked him, turning his leg to the light.

“Yeah,” Ed told him, eyes shining as they had back when Oswald hadn’t ruined everything. “It suits you. But…”

“But?” Oswald questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“Well…” Ed tilted his head from side to side, a mischievous smile flickering at the corner of his mouth like an old flame. “How do you know it works? You’ve only walked around a bit. You need to test it out properly.”

“Oh?” Oswald raised his eyebrows, smiling freely. He prowled towards him, watching as Ed’s eyes widened excitedly. “And how would you suggest I do that?”

“Well…” Ed stood, holding his hand out with a gentlemanly bow. “Oswald Cobblepot, would you do me the immense honour of a dance?”

“Oh?” Oswald felt heat flush his cheeks. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. “O-okay.” He took Ed’s hand, warming under the man’s extravagant smile, feeling his own lips lift as well. Oswald allowed Ed to pull him close, putting his hand on Ed’s waist while Ed rested his own Oswald’s shoulder.

Oswald stepped forward, watching as Ed got flustered for a moment before following after a second.

“There’s no music,” Oswald pointed out, shaking his head with a chuckle. Ed’s visage bobbed.

“Guess I’ll just have to follow your heartbeat,” Ed decided with a long-suffering sigh.

“Eww, what a line,” Oswald pulled a face even as he felt his heart rate pick up faster.

“You make me like this,” Ed shrugged, following Oswald’s footsteps. Oswald bit his lip, nodding, eyes skirting to the desk behind him. His eyes widened as he realized something else was missing, something very important.

Something brushed against Oswald’s leg, curling in front of him and he felt his stomach drop.

“Ed-” he stumbled over, tripped up and lurching, Ed’s features flickering into shock as they both crashed onto the sofa. “Oh, Edward,” Oswald sighed.

“Edward?” Ed questioned, blinking up at him, legs still spread in confusion even with Oswald’s own legs slung over him.

“The other one,” Oswald explained with a laugh, shaking his head. He grazed his palm over Ed’s cheek, watching as his eyelashes fluttered. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Human-Ed.”

“Human-Ed!” Ed laughed, head thrown back _wonderfully_. Oswald met his gaze, letting a giggle slip out as well. “Oh, I love you.”

Oswald’s breath caught in his throat and his eyes slipped closed, inhaling slowly as Ed’s lips brushed his. Soft pressure at first, but then firmer, Ed’s chest brushing his, a hand on his neck, and it was everything Oswald wanted, yet-

“Mr. Cobblepot?” It was Mr. Penn, walking into the room from the far door.

Oswald sighed, opening his eyes. His teeth sunk into his lip, eyes scanning over the white leather of the sofa. Edward harrumphed at his feet.

“Mr. Cobblepot, Sir,” Mr. Penn’s shoes squeaked against the polished floor, and what was left from Oswald’s fantasy escaped on the wind. “Is everything alright?”

Oswald pressed his lips together, inhaling slowly through his nose and out through his mouth. “I’m fine, Mr. Penn.” His heart thudded in his chest. He thought he was past this. He thought these fantasies had _stopped_.

He swallowed, shaking his head. Slowly, he turned, facing Mr. Penn’s weary eyes and shaking hands. “How are we on the Barbara front?”

“She wants three times the amount,” Mr. Penn told him nervously. “It seems her partnerships are making things… difficult.”

“Okay.” Oswald nodded, standing himself up, feeling his weight settle on his leg with a twinge of something in his chest. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sorry. I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. Whoops.
> 
> Anyway, any and all kudos/comments are greatly appreciated as always. Hopefully, the next thing I post will be a bit... brighter. Thanks again!


End file.
